Time Turners Can Sure Be Tricky
by konst4nt1ne
Summary: Hermione decides to take all of the classes again, and that means...yes. Another TimeTurner. But, thanks to Malfoy, he, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and Neville go back in time...into 1975, to be exact! [written in 2003]
1. Here we go again!

Disclaimer: HARRY POTTER, characters, names and related indicia are trademarks of Warner Bros. and J.K. Rowling. I do not own Mission Impossible or Back to the Future either. I do not own anything.

A/N: This entire story has been edited! I wrote it two years ago, and I saw some spots where I could improve things. I'm very sorry, but not everything is in sync with book 5. But I hope you enjoy it nonetheless!

**TIME-TURNERS CAN SURE BE TRICKY**

Chapter 1: Here we go again...

"Ugh, we have potions first," said Ron, looking at his course schedule with great dislike.  
  
"Oh, great. Somehow, Snape will manage to take away a hundred points from Gryffindor..." said Harry. Harry had started to mutilate his eggs, picturing each of them to have Snape's ugly face.  
  
"Look, mail's here," said Hermione, diverting Harry's attention away from his eggs.  
  
Hundreds of owls swooped down into the Great Hall, carrying letters and parcels. Ron looked over at the Slytherin table. Harry and Hermione followed suit. They could see Malfoy smirking at them as he opened his usual packages of sweets from home.  
  
They eventually turned away when Harry noticed something in Hermione's bowl of porridge.  
  
"Er, Hermione? I think you've got a letter." He took it out of the bowl and wiped it on the tablecloth. Then he handed it to Hermione.  
  
"Oh, thanks, Harry," replied Hermione.  
  
Neville had just come down for breakfast, and was about to sit in his seat. Problem was, something was already occupying it. It was a parcel.  
  
"Hermione? Um, is this yours?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, yes, thank you, Neville," replied Hermione. Suddenly, a barn owl came swooping in, and landed a rather large package on Neville's head.  
  
"Are you alright, Neville?" asked Hermione worriedly.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine," replied Neville. He sat down and started to hum to himself with a strange look upon his face.  
  
"Neville? Aren't you going to eat anything?" asked Harry.  
  
"Oh no. I'm deathly allergic to socks," he said rather vaguely.  
  
"Perhaps you should go see Madam Pomfrey, Neville," Hermione suggested.  
  
"Don't worry about me, Jennifer," he replied. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at him with great concern.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" asked Harry.  
  
"Oh, quit worrying, Jason!" he cried. Some students turned around to see what was going on. Fred and George got up.  
  
"Come on Neville. Let's go to the Hospital Wing," said George, grabbing his arm.  
  
"Fine then. Just make sure you water the plants while I'm gone," Neville replied. Fred and George went with him just incase Neville went mad or something. (They also saw this as an opportunity to launch a few dungbombs into Filch's office)  
  
Then Hermione remembered her letter. She ripped it open and read it. Grinning, she said, "I'll see you at Potions," and dashed off.

------------------------------------------------------------

Potions went horrible as usual. When they entered, Snape gave Harry the look of loathing he had always reserved for him.  
  
"Class, today you will be brewing a Levitating Potion. You will be testing your potions on your partners," said Snape quietly. He began to write the ingredients on the board. Harry's potion didn't turn out as well as he had hoped. The potion was supposed to be a light shade of blue, whereas Harry's had become a bubbling green mess. Harry wasn't exactly keen on giving the potion to Ron. Snape smirked, and gave him a zero for the day's lesson.

Glad to be out of the dungeons, Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked off to their Care of Magical Creatures class. Then, suddenly, Hermione's bag split open. Harry wasn't surprised. There had to be at least a dozen books in her bag.  
  
"Oh no! Not again!" she cried, hastily picking up her books.  
  
"Here, we'll help," said Harry. He wiped off some ink off her History of Magic book with his sleeve.  
  
Ron, picked up a rather large book on Muggle Studies. "Muggle Studies? Hermione, I thought you gave this up!" He looked at her suspiciously.  
  
"Um, well, you see..." started Hermione.  
  
"Arithmancy? Ancient Runes?" said Harry, holding up two books. "Hermione, how would you have time for all this?"  
  
Then it hit him.  
  
"Hermione, you're not..." said Harry, with the same suspicious look as Ron.  
  
"...Are you?" asked Ron.  
  
"Oh, all right, I'll admit it, I'm taking all of the classes again," said Hermione. "Except Divination, of course." She added. She continued to pick up her books. Then she took out her wand, pointed at the bag, and muttered "Reparo."  
  
"So that thing you got in the mail today was a-a..."said Harry.  
  
"-Time-Turner?" said Ron.  
  
"Yes," said Hermione, as she started shoving books into her newly repaired bag. Suddenly her expression changed from irritated to worried. "Wait a minute. WHERE IS IT?" Hermione cried. She looked all around the corridor, but the Time-Turner was nowhere in sight. Some students were coming up the stairs.  
  
"Well, well, well. What do we have here? It's Potty, Weasel and Mudblood," said the cold, drawling voice of Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Shove off, Malfoy," said Ron, clenching his teeth, and obviously trying to keep himself from socking Malfoy. And, just to be safe, Harry and Hermione grabbed his robes to keep him from getting up.  
  
"Fine," said Malfoy. He started to walk away.  
  
"Wow, it worked!" Ron exclaimed happily. But Harry knew that there was no way Malfoy would go away that easily.  
  
"Then again," said Malfoy, turning around with the same glint in his cold gray eyes. "Granger might need this back." He held up the Time-Turner.  
  
"Please give that back," said Hermione, reaching for it. Malfoy snatched it away.  
  
"Nah, I think I'll keep it," Malfoy sneered.  
  
"I bet the stupid prat doesn't even know what it is," Ron whispered.  
  
"Give it here, Malfoy," said Harry. He held out his hand, waiting for Malfoy to return it.  
  
Suddenly, Fred, George and Neville walked past, coming back from the Hospital Wing. Neville appeared to be sane again, and Fred and George held detention slips in their hands.   
  
"What's going on?" asked George, grinning. "Is this a party?"  
  
"Malfoy won't give Hermione her Time-Turn—uh, oops, er, I mean, her project...back," said Ron. 'Phew, close one,' he thought. Harry and Hermione gave him warning looks. Ron grinned guiltily.  
  
"You want this back, Granger?" said Malfoy maliciously. "Then CATCH!" Malfoy threw the Time-Turner into the air. It spun over and over again. All seven of them tried to catch it at the same time. And before it hit the ground, they touched it at the exact same moment.

Alright! Chapter One! Tell me how you liked it by writing a review! Have a nice day! =)


	2. What happened?

Disclaimer: HARRY POTTER, characters, names and related indicia are trademarks of Warner Bros. and J.K. Rowling. I do not own Mission Impossible or Back to the Future either. I do not own anything.  
  
A/N: This entire story has been edited! I wrote it two years ago, and I saw some spots where I could improve things. I hope you enjoy it!  
  
Chapter 2: What happened?  
  
"Ooooh...where am I?" moaned Ron. He looked around the bright, white room.  
  
"I dunno..." said Harry. He felt as though he had been knocked out.  
  
"Are we in Heaven?" asked Neville in a small voice.  
  
"Nah, we can't be. Malfoy's here," joked Ron. Everyone laughed except Malfoy, who glared at all of them.  
  
"Why did you try to catch the Time-Turner anyway, Malfoy?" asked Ron.  
  
"I was going to take it and throw it at YOU, Weasley," retorted Malfoy.  
  
"Hey, I think we're in the Hospital Wing..." said Harry. How could he not recognize it? He had been in it numerous times, due to Quidditch accidents and whatnot.  
  
"Sssh! Someone's coming!" said Hermione. Voices could be heard coming up the corridor. They ducked under the covers.  
  
"Well, Albus, when I'm through checking them, you may talk to them," said a voice. It sounded vaguely familiar to Harry.  
  
"Thank you, Poppy," said another voice, which unmistakably belonged to their Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. The other voice must've belonged to Madam Pomfrey, the Hogwarts Nurse. Then she came into the room.  
  
"Oh, good! You're all up!" she said happily. She conjured some thermometers and forced them into their mouths. Fred took his out.  
  
"What happened?" asked Fred. He was rubbing his head.  
  
"Oh, Albus will be talking to all of you shortly. Let me tell you, you're all in for a bit of a shock." Madam Pomfrey gave them that I-know-something- you-don't-know sort of smile. They all took nervous glances at each other. After forcing them to gulp down some nasty purple liquid (she put up a good fight with Ron—she won in the end), Madam Pomfrey let Professor Dumbledore in.  
  
"Hello! How are all of you?" he asked brightly. He smiled at them.  
  
"Fine," they all replied, although they didn't mean it.  
  
"Good, good. Well now, you're all probably wondering what you're doing here, am I right?" he asked.  
  
"Yes!" They replied hastily.  
  
"Well, this may sound strange, but you're in 1975."  
  
All of them gasped. Neville, however, fainted. Ron slapped him a few times to revive him.  
  
"Neville! Get up!" Ron shouted. Neville finally got up a few seconds later.  
  
"Leaping lizards...You must be joking, Professor! N-n-ninety se-seventy-five? That's impossible!" Neville stammered. He looked very pale.  
  
"Oh, quite the contrary, Mr. Longbottom, it is possible," said Dumbledore. "All of you got here by Miss Granger's Time-Turner. You see, the Time- Turner takes you back in time if you turn it over. And the Time-Turner that brought you here must have spun many times. And, very unluckily, that Time- Turner broke in the process." They all glared at Malfoy.  
  
"What?" asked Malfoy. He gave them a nervous smile.  
  
"Some of the pieces are still in the future, and I can't get to it. I do not have a Time-Turner available in the castle, so I must send for one. That may take at least a week. I am very sorry." Dumbledore was amused at the shocked looks on their faces. "Now, since you're from the future, you will have to obtain temporary identities. Try to avoid calling each other by your real names. Mister Potter, you will be Daniel Porter. Mister Malfoy, you will be Devon O' Connor. Miss Granger, you will be Karen Blake. Mister Longbottom, you will be Evan Nelson. Misters Fred, George and Ron Weasley, you will be Zachary, Joshua, and Derek Hunter in that order. Is everyone okay with that?" said Dumbledore, sounding like a drama teacher giving out parts for the school play.  
  
"Yes, sir," they replied, as though they were very nervous soldiers in boot camp.  
  
"I'm sure you're wondering how I know your names, as well," said Dumbledore. They nodded.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey looked at the nametags of your robes," he said simply. "Oh, yes, and all of you will be assigned to Gryffindor," Dumbledore added.  
  
"WHAT!?" cried Malfoy.  
  
"Shut up, Malfoy, this is all your fault anyway," said Ron. They began to argue.  
  
"Settle down, everyone. I need all of you to stick together," said Dumbledore sternly. "We can't have anything happen to you. I know this is strange, but this will last only two weeks at the most. And do try to make the best of it. This is quite an opportunity. Remember, this is the past. Do not dramatically alter the future. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes, sir," they repeated.  
  
"Off you go, then," said Dumbledore. "And have fun." He said, with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
They all walked out of the hospital wing together.  
  
"I'm hungry," said Ron suddenly.  
  
"Yeah, me too, " said Harry.  
  
"Let's go," said Malfoy. "Gryffindor..." he sighed.  
  
In the next chapter, they'll finally meet the Marauders. I really hope you like this story. It's my first fan fic, and constructive criticism is good. So please! Write a review! Have a nice day! :) 


	3. Meeting the Marauders

Disclaimer: HARRY POTTER, characters, names and related indicia are trademarks of Warner Bros. and J.K. Rowling. I do not own Mission Impossible or Back to the Future either. I do not own anything.  
  
A/N: This entire story has been edited! I wrote it two years ago, and I saw some spots where I could improve things. I hope you enjoy it!  
  
Chapter 3: Meeting the Marauders  
  
They made their way to the Great Hall, and took the vacant seats at the end of the Gryffindor table. Malfoy looked on in disgust. Ron kicked him from across the table. They discussed their dilemma over dinner.  
  
"What's my name again?" asked Neville.  
  
"You're Evan Nelson," replied Hermione.  
  
"Oh, right, thanks," said Neville slowly, trying to bore the name into his brain.  
  
Before the students were excused to their dorms, Dumbledore made an announcement.  
  
"Attention, everyone! We have some new students from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic in France that will be joining us for a while. They are in Gryffindor, and their names are Daniel Porter, Karen Blake, Evan Nelson, Devon O'Connor, Zachary Hunter, Joshua Hunter, and Derek Hunter. Please, show them around if you can. Make them feel at home. You are all excused. Good night!"  
  
They felt themselves blushing as the students stared at them and whispered. As they made their way to the Gryffindor Common Room (trying to look as if they were seeing everything for the first time), they heard an explosion.  
  
"AARGH!" cried a voice full of rage. They turned around. A boy about their age with long, greasy looking hair was yelling at four boys, who also looked about their age, were doubled up in fits of laughter. Apparently, they had stuck a Filibuster Firework in the greasy-haired boy's robes. A few minutes later, a woman came in (apparently, a younger Professor McGonagall) told them off, and gave them detention.  
  
"I can't wait to meet them," said Fred, as they walked through the portrait hole.  
  
"Nice place," said Malfoy, commenting on the squashy armchairs and the crackling fire. He took a seat in the corner while the rest of the group took turns playing Wizard Chess. One by one, students left for their dorms, and by midnight, the students from the future were the last ones in the common room.  
  
"I wonder what classes will be like," said Harry.  
  
"Was Snape teaching in 1975?" asked Neville.  
  
"I hope not," said Harry and Ron in unison.  
  
"I'm tired," said Malfoy. "I'm going to bed." The rest followed suit, and went upstairs to their dorms. They all tiptoed quietly around the dorm, and got into their beds.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next morning, Harry was awoken by a series of explosions. Two boys were playing Exploding Snap. He recognized them as the students who played the trick on the greasy-haired boy. Harry was glad to see that everyone else was awake. He didn't want to introduce himself alone. Nor did he want to be the first to introduce himself. Suddenly, Fred and George walked up to the two boys and introduced themselves.  
  
"Zachary Hunter," said Fred brightly.  
  
"Joshua Hunter," said George shaking the hand of the boy with short brown hair.  
  
"Nice to meet you," said George.  
  
"That bit you did to that boy yesterday...that was excellent!" exclaimed George.  
  
"Thanks," said the boy with shoulder-length black hair proudly. "I'm Sirius Black, by the way." Fred and George's eyes bulged. So did Malfoy's and Neville's. Harry and Ron shot them warning looks. But they were just as surprised as the others.  
  
"What?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Nothing," said Fred.  
  
"Well, I'm Remus Lupin," said the boy with brown hair. Harry and Ron took glances at each other and grinned.  
  
"NO WAY!" cried Fred, George, Malfoy and Neville, blowing their cover.  
  
"Huh?" said Remus with a concerned look on his face.  
  
"Oh, well, er..." started George, trying to come up with a convincing story.  
  
"We've heard a lot about you guys. You know, the tricks you play and stuff," said Fred coolly.  
  
"Oh. That's cool. You hear that, Sirius, we're famous!" Said Remus. There was another boy who was sleeping. Harry and Ron suspected that it was Peter Pettigrew. Harry's fists were clenched. Ron looked ready to pounce on him.  
  
"Who's that?" asked Fred, looking over at Peter.  
  
"Oh, that's Peter," Sirius explained. He never really does anything. He's sleeping most of the time."  
  
"You have no idea..." whispered Ron.  
  
"What's his last name?" asked George.  
  
"Oh, sorry. It's Pettigrew," said Sirius.  
  
"NO WAY!" the four of them said again.  
  
"Are you sure you guys are okay?" asked Remus.  
  
"Oh, fine," replied George, laughing nervously.  
  
"Well, our friend James Potter isn't here at the moment. He's at an early Quidditch practice," said Remus. Fred, George, Draco, Neville and Ron looked at Harry. Harry looked down, trying to look suddenly interested in the pattern on the bed sheets.  
  
'My dad's here...' Harry thought. 'If my dad's here, my mum must be too. Now I can really meet them...actually talk to them...'  
  
The silence was broken by Sirius.  
  
"You guys hungry?" asked Sirius. "Breakfast will be starting any minute now. You guys can come sit by us if you want. Oh, by the way, it's a Hogsmeade weekend. We'll introduce you to everyone and show you around Hogsmeade."  
  
"Great," said Fred. "I'm starving."  
  
They all showered and changed, and made their way down to the Great Hall. Sirius looked at Harry, Ron, Draco and Neville.  
  
"I didn't catch your names earlier," said Sirius.  
  
"Oh, I'm Daniel Porter," said Harry.  
  
"Hey Remus, doesn't Dan—do you mind if I call you Dan? Doesn't Dan look almost exactly like James?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Yeah..." said Remus, goggling at Harry. Harry quickly hid his scar with his bangs.  
  
"I'm Derek Hunter," said Ron, shaking Remus's hand and diverting his attention from Harry. Sirius approached Malfoy.  
  
"What's your name?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Devon O'Connor," said Malfoy apprehensively. Sirius turned toward Neville.  
  
"I'm...um...Evan...uhh...Nelson!! Yeah, Evan Nelson!" said Neville, happy that he had actually remembered his "name".  
  
"Cool. Oh, here's Jamesy-Boy!" cried Sirius. A boy, covered from head to toe with mud, came into the Great Hall looking very tired. A Comet Two- Sixty was slung over his shoulder, and he was wearing his Quidditch uniform. He looked just like Harry, except with chocolate-brown eyes.  
  
"Whoa, double image! James, you look just like Daniel!" said Sirius. Looking at Harry and James.  
  
"Wow. That's weird," said James, taking a closer look at Harry. "Well, his eyes are different..."  
  
"Yeah, they're green..." said Remus.  
  
"They look kinda like Lily's..." said James.  
  
"Oooh, James, thinking about Evans?" asked Sirius.  
  
"No!" said James, with a slight tinge in his cheeks. Harry worked up the courage to talk to James.  
  
"Um, hello. I'm er, Daniel Porter," Said Harry nervously, running a hand through his hair.  
  
"James Potter. Nice to meet you." He shook Harry's hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you, too," said Harry with a grin.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hi! I'm Lily Evans!" said a pretty girl with long, red hair.  
  
Hermione gave her a look of surprise.  
  
"Hello! I'm...Karen Blake," Hermione replied, nearly forgetting the name Dumbledore had given her.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts! Where are you from?" asked Lily.  
  
"Oh, Beauxbatons, a Wizarding School in France," said Hermione.  
  
"Wow! That must have been exciting!" said Lily. "I've read all about that school." Hermione grinned.  
  
"Yes, it is exciting. Er, Christmas is great. We, er, have...um...ice sculptures that don't melt! They're quite amazing," Hermione said, remembering what Fleur had said during the Yule Ball.  
  
"They must be," said Lily brightly. "Well, it's a Hogsmeade weekend. Let's go eat breakfast first, and then I can show you around Hogsmeade."  
  
"That would be great," said Hermione.  
  
Well, they've finally met the Marauders! A bit of a nasty shock for them, huh? Well, hope you liked this chapter! And don't forget to write a review! :) 


	4. Hogsmeade

Disclaimer: HARRY POTTER, characters, names and related indicia are trademarks of Warner Bros. and J.K. Rowling. I do not own Mission Impossible or Back to the Future either. I do not own anything.  
  
A/N: This entire story has been edited! I wrote it two years ago, and I saw some spots where I could improve things. I hope you enjoy it!  
  
Chapter 4: Hogsmeade  
  
The girls walked into the Great Hall. Hermione searched for the boys, and spotted them talking and laughing with some other students. There were two vacant seats near them.  
  
"Lily! There are some seats over by my friends from Beauxbatons!" said Hermione.  
  
"Oh, okay," said Lily. Harry was talking to a boy that looked like...Harry. Except his eyes...  
  
"James!" Hermione gasped.  
  
"Sorry?" said Lily.  
  
"Oh, nothing," Hermione lied. There were two other boys sitting next to him. 'Remus and Sirius!' thought Hermione. 'But where's Peter?'  
  
"Lily, darling, how are you?" called Sirius, smiling. Some people at the table laughed. Harry looked over at the girl Sirius was talking to. Harry's mouth was gaping.  
  
"Fine, Sirius. You?" replied Lily, smiling back.  
  
"Great! Who's your friend?" Sirius asked, looking at Hermione.  
  
"Oh, that's Karen. Karen Blake. She's from Beauxbatons," said Lily.  
  
"Hello, Karen! Say, why don't you two join all of us at the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer?" asked Sirius.  
  
"All right," said Lily, accepting the invitation.  
  
"Excellent. Oh, have you met the boys from Beauxbatons?" said Sirius.  
  
"No, not yet," said Lily.  
  
"Well, this is Daniel Porter," said James. Lily looked at Harry.  
  
"Wow...you look so much like James..." Lily commented. Then she noticed his scar. She was the first one to notice it. His bangs had been covering it.  
  
"Oh my, what happened Daniel?" asked Lily, not moving her eyes away from his forehead.  
  
"Huh? Oh. Car accident," he lied quickly. "I'm a muggle-born."  
  
"Me too." Said Lily, smiling at Harry.  
  
"Well, this is Zach Hunter, Josh Hunter, Derek Hunter, Evan Nelson, and Devon O' Connor," Said Sirius, pointing to each of them as he said their names.  
  
"Hello! I'm Lily Evans," said Lily.  
  
"Hi," replied the boys nervously.  
  
"Well, now that we all know each other," said James. "We can go to Hogsmeade!"  
  
"Excellent. I'm running low on dungbombs." Said Sirius.  
  
"Hmm...should we wake up Peter?" asked Remus.  
  
"Nah. He hates it when we wake him," said James.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When they got to Hogsmeade, the boys and the girls split up. The boys went off to Zonko's while Lily gave Hermione a tour around Hogsmeade. At two o' clock, they met the boys at the Three Broomsticks.  
  
"You girls should have seen it!" cried Sirius. "They were giving a demonstration on Filibuster Fireworks, and it was...wow..." said Sirius, with a look of astonishment on his face.  
  
"You're not going to do anything mean to Severus again, now, are you?" asked Lily with a suspicious look on her face.  
  
"Oh, no, of course not!" said James, crossing his fingers. A second later, his bag ripped open, revealing a book entitled "How to Play Tricks on Your Enemies Without Getting Caught" by Ven Gensiswiet  
  
"Er, I have no idea how that got there..." said James, grinning.  
  
"Oh, really?" said Lily with her eyebrows arched.  
  
"Er, Daniel?" said James, trying to change the topic. "Why don't we get the drinks?"  
  
"Oh...sure!" said Harry, catching on. They walked through the crowd, and James ordered.  
  
"Okay, boys, your order will be ready in about five minutes," said Madam Rosmerta.  
  
"Thanks," replied James, as Madam Rosmerta walked away to get their order.  
  
"You like her, don't you?" Harry suddenly blurted out.  
  
"Huh? Madam Rosmerta? I dunno about you, Dan, but I go for girls around my age," said James.  
  
"Not Madam Rosmerta!" said Harry exasperatedly. "Lily!"  
  
"I...I don't know what you're talking about," said James stuttered. But he was turning as red as a beet.  
  
"Oh, come on, James, I know you like her." He only knew that because, well, they were his parents.  
  
"Well, yeah. I like her a little bit..." Harry looked gave him the "you're- not-telling-me-everything" sort of look.  
  
"All right, I like her a lot!" James cried out. Many people stared. Luckily, Lily was on the other side of the pub. Harry grinned.  
  
"Daniel, we never had this conversation, okay?"  
  
"What conversation?"  
  
"I'll curse you if you tell anyone about that." He said menacingly, taking out his wand and poking him lightly in the chest. "But I don't understand how you could have possibly figured that out already! You've only been here since last night!"  
  
"Yes, well, Herm...I mean, Karen actually told me. She knows these things."  
  
"Figures. Girls know everything about who likes who and whatnot. Well, just remember, don't tell anyone, or else..."  
  
"You'll curse me. Don't worry, James, I won't."  
  
"Daniel, this looks like the beginning of a beautiful friendship..."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The following morning, Harry was awoken, yet again, to a series of explosions. But they weren't the type of explosions from Exploding Snap. They also heard yelling. Harry woke up Ron, and the two of them went down to the common room to investigate. When they reached the common room, there were bursts of laughter. They saw the same four boys, the Marauders, clutching their sides, and roaring with laughter too. Harry could only guess what had happened. He found out later that Snape had tried to get back at them for the trick they had pulled on Saturday night, and it had backfired. Snape got his wand, was ready to aim, and when he muttered the curse, there was a loud SQUACK, and his wand had turned into a rubber chicken. The Marauders were always ready for Snape.  
  
"Hey guys, do you want to go visit Hagrid?" asked Remus during lunch.  
  
"Sure." They all said. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were delighted, of course. Malfoy declined the invitation, mumbling an excuse about owling his mum in France.  
  
They knocked on the door at Hagrid's Hut. Hagrid opened the door wearing a pink apron.  
  
"Come on in! I've jus' made some rock cakes. An' I've got a surprise fer all of yeh," bellowed Hagrid. They all walked in, and sat on his massive bed. Hagrid walked out to the back to grab the "surprise". He reappeared holding a tiny black dog.  
  
"Oh, you got a puppy!" cried Lily. "It's adorable, Hagrid!"  
  
"Great, ain't he?" cried Hagrid, bursting with happiness. "I'm gonna name 'em Fang. Now how about those rock cakes?"  
  
"Erm, no thanks," said Sirius, speaking for all of them. "Don't want to spoil our appetites." They seemed aware of how dangerous Hagrid's cooking was too.  
  
"Alright, then, suit yerselves," said Hagrid. Then he finally noticed Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Fred and George. "Oh, I'm sorry...I'm Hagrid. What are your names?" They introduced themselves, giving Hagrid their phony story about Beauxbatons. After about another hour of talking, they left his hut, and made their way across the grounds toward the Great Hall for dinner.  
  
Oooh, there's a bit of romance between Lily and James! Isn't that sweet? We'll learn how Lily feels in the next chapter. Sorry! Cliffhanger! And don't forget to write a review! Have a nice day! :) 


	5. I don't believe it!

Disclaimer: HARRY POTTER, characters, names and related indicia are trademarks of Warner Bros. and J.K. Rowling. I do not own Mission Impossible or Back to the Future either. I do not own anything.  
  
A/N: This entire story has been edited! I wrote it two years ago, and I saw some spots where I could improve things. I hope you enjoy it!  
  
Chapter 5: I don't believe it!  
  
Dinner was excellent as usual. Fred and George were in deep conversation with Sirius, Remus and James. Harry suspected that they were planning their next trick on the Slytherins. Ron tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Hey, Har-oops, I mean, Dan," said Ron quickly. "There's a Quidditch game on Tuesday! Did you know that James is a Chaser?"  
  
"Wow! Really?" said Harry. "That's cool!" Hermione came by and handed them sheets of paper.  
  
"These are our schedules," said Hermione. "I'm a bit disappointed, though." Harry could see why. There weren't nearly as many subjects as Hermione normally had. Harry was happy, though, to see that his schedule was exactly the same as the one he and Ron normally had. And that included Divination.  
  
"Oh well. It's only for two weeks at the most," Hermione sighed.  
  
"Oh no...we still have potions with the Slytherins!" said Ron angrily.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
At breakfast the next day, Hermione couldn't help noticing the way that Lily and James kept stealing glances at each other. She already knew, of course, that they liked each other. Then an amazing thought struck her: 'What if we were meant to be here? To set up Lily and James?' She was bursting with ideas, and made a mental note to tell Harry and Ron in the common room that night.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Can anyone tell me what you get when you mix dittany with flobberworm mucus?" asked Professor Grubbly-Plank. Apparently, she had retired before Snape became potions master, and had become a substitute teacher. Hermione raised her hand.  
  
"It creates a potion used to cure headaches," said Hermione. Professor Grubbly-Plank beamed at her.  
  
"Excellent. Five points for Gryffindor."  
  
"This is way better than potions in the future," whispered Ron. Harry wholeheartedly agreed.  
  
"Well, class, today you will be brewing a simple headache-curing potion. I will pair all of you up. Potter, Black."  
  
Harry started to get up. Hermione and Ron pulled him down.  
  
"Daniel!" hissed Ron. Harry realized what he had done.  
  
"Oh, oops," Replied Harry, grinning.  
  
"Lupin, Pettigrew," continued Professor Grubbly-Plank. "Porter, Hunter."  
  
"Oh, good," said Ron.  
  
"Evans, Blake. 'O Connor, Snape."  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Draco looked at each other.  
  
"Snape?" mouthed Draco. The rest of them shrugged. Then they recognized him as the greasy-haired boy the Marauders played tricks on. Basically, he looked the Snape they knew, except, well, younger.  
  
"Longbottom, Nelson."  
  
Neville gasped, and fainted.  
  
"Evan! Evan! Are you okay?" cried Hermione, rushing over to him. She whipped out her wand, and muttered, "Ennervate".  
  
"Huh? What happened?" he asked.  
  
"You fainted!" Said Hermione with a worried look on her face.  
  
"Oh, sorry," he replied, and laughed nervously.  
  
"Are you alright, dear?" asked Professor Grubbly-Plank.  
  
"Yes," said Neville, earning concerned looks from Harry, Ron and Hermione. "No, seriously, I'm fine!" he cried.  
  
"Okay, then," she said, and continued calling out names. Harry knew why he fainted, though.  
  
'He never knew his dad,' He thought, 'Because of Voldemort.'  
  
Neville looked very happy indeed. He and his future father (Frank Longbottom) were deep in conversation. However, they seemed to have trouble brewing their potion. Hermione and Lily were finished, and went over to help them. Draco and Snape worked well together.  
  
"I can't believe I forgot that Snape was here," said Ron.  
  
"Yeah, me neither," replied Harry, in awe.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Later that evening, Hermione pulled Harry and Ron aside.  
  
"Hey, have you noticed the way Lily and James flirt with each other?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah. Sort of," replied Harry.  
  
"Well, of course they like each other, they're Harry's parents!" said Ron.  
  
"I' have a theory," said Hermione.  
  
"What is it?" asked Harry.  
  
"Maybe WE were MEANT to be here! Maybe WE are supposed to set them up!" said Hermione excitedly. Harry suddenly remembered what had happened to him in his third year. What if they were?  
  
"You know, I think Hermione could be right!" said Harry.  
  
"Yeah," replied Ron.  
  
"Good. I'm glad you agree. Because I have a plan to get them together!" said Hermione.  
  
Oooh! Hermione has a plan! In the next chapter, they'll begin Step One of Parental Guidance! Sorry that the names are so confusing. Actually there's a bit of an inside joke in the names. They're kind of named after some of my friends, and some of you guessed right. I got Daniel Porter from Daniel Radcliffe. Oh, and I guess I should put a disclaimer on that too. I don't own Daniel Radcliffe. Haha. And the Porter is just Potter with an R and taking out one of the T's. ;) Okay then, tell me if you liked this chapter by writing a review! Have a nice day! 


	6. Step One of Parental Guidance

Disclaimer: HARRY POTTER, characters, names and related indicia are trademarks of Warner Bros. and J.K. Rowling. I do not own Mission Impossible or Back to the Future either. I do not own anything.  
  
A/N: This entire story has been edited! I wrote it two years ago, and I saw some spots where I could improve things. I hope you enjoy it!  
  
Chapter 6: Step One of Parental Guidance  
  
"Lily! Wake up!" said Hermione, pulling off Lily's bedsheets.  
  
"Huh? What is it, Karen?" She asked sleepily.  
  
"I have to ask you a question," she replied.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you like James?" Lily looked flabbergasted.  
  
"You woke me up to ask me a silly question about James?" she cried, with a slight tinge in her cheeks.  
  
"You didn't answer my question, Lily," said Hermione, grinning.  
  
"Oh, honestly, Karen. I'm going back to sleep."  
  
"Do you like him or not?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I just want to know," said Hermione. Lily finally gave in.  
  
"Okay, just a little bit. Are you happy now?" said Lily, blushing furiously.  
  
"Ecstatic."  
  
"Good. Now that you know my little secret, will you please let me go back to sleep?"  
  
"Alright. I'm going down to breakfast. Oh, and the Quidditch game will be starting soon."  
  
"Hey Karen?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"If you tell anyone, I'll curse you."  
  
"Don't worry, I won't!" said Hermione reassuringly as she closed the door after her.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey, where's Lily?" Sirius asked Hermione as she took her seat at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Sleeping," replied Hermione. "She should be coming down soon, though." Then they discussed the upcoming Quidditch match.  
  
"Hey, James," Harry tapped James on the shoulder. James hadn't eaten a thing, and looked extremely nervous. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. I'm fine," he replied. He had gone very pale.  
  
"Er, I think I know a way for you to impress Lily," he said.  
  
"What? Right now?" James asked impatiently.  
  
"Come on, just hear me out," said Harry, and he told James the plan.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hello everyone! Welcome to the first Quidditch Match of the year! It's Slytherin versus Gryffindor!" The booming voice of Robert Jordan echoed across the stadium.  
  
"Look! There's James!" said Hermione, tugging on Harry's robe. And they saw James, streaking past them.  
  
"Madam Hooch releases the Quaffle—and they're off!" Robert cried. They were speeding around, looking like blurs of green and red.  
  
"Reyel takes the Quaffle, and Gryffindor scores!" three-fourths of the crowd erupted with cheers.  
  
"Estrella has possession of the Quaffle, and passes it to Potter! Oooh, near miss by a Bludger! Potter scores!" Once again, there was an explosion of cheers. Harry was in awe of how great of a flier James was.  
  
"Slytherin's Chaser, Brown, is in possession of the Quaffle. She scores," said Robert monotonously. The Slytherins cheered. Malfoy began to cheer along. Ron kicked him from behind to remind him that he was supposed to be a Gryffindor.  
  
"Knock it off, Weasley!" said Malfoy, rubbing his back. Ron turned to Hermione.  
  
"Where are Fred and George?"  
  
"Oh, they're off picking flowers, Ron," replied Hermione. She took one look at Ron's startled face, laughed, and began telling him about Step One of Parental Guidance.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"How in the world could we let Hermione talk us into doing this?" asked Fred. "I bet we look ridiculous." Fred and George had agreed to create a bouquet of flowers for James to give to Lily. The plan was for James to fly over to right after the Quidditch match, grab the flowers, and give them to give to Lily.  
  
"Yeah. I reckon we do. But Fred, don't you do this in your spare time?" asked George, doubling up in laughter. Fred threw a rock at him.  
  
"HEY!"  
  
"Just be glad I didn't charm a boulder to fall on your head. Come on, George. Let's get these flowers before anyone sees us."  
  
"Oy! Fred! How about these?" George held up a bunch of earwiggy green flowers.  
  
"Oh, those are lovely." Said Fred, sarcastically. "Ah, well. I'm sure Lily will like those. Girls like bright colors, right?"  
  
"I guess so. How about these?" asked George, holding up a spiky purple plant.  
  
"Er, I don't think so."  
  
"Oh, okay. Catch!" said George, and pretending to throw it.  
  
"George!"  
  
"Only joking, Fred. Ouch." The spikes had poked him.  
  
"Very funny. Oh, these look nice," said Fred, looking at a bed of very bright red flowers.  
  
"What're you looking at?" growled the flower.  
  
"Oookay, maybe not this one," said Fred.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
At the Quidditch match, the Gryffindors were gaining control again. They were fifty points up.  
  
"The score is twenty-seventy. Gryffindor is in the lead. They better catch the Snitch soon, before Slytherin starts to catch up," Fifteen minutes later, Slytherin had scored two more goals.  
  
"Wait a second...is that the Snitch?" asked Robert. James turned around, and the Snitch was hovering two inches away from his face. The Slytherin Seeker was zooming toward him. Then James had an idea. He rocketed toward the Slytherin seeker, and he flew upwards just as he was a foot away from him. That had distracted the seeker from the snitch.  
  
"That was close!" exclaimed Robert. "Great move, James!"  
  
"Lily, you can let go of my arm now," said Sirius. She had been squeezing his arm for the past five minutes, and his arm was in danger of coming out of circulation.  
  
"Oh, sorry, Sirius," said Lily, letting go of his arm. A second later, the Gryffindor Seeker made a spectacular dive.  
  
"There goes Thomas!" The crowd held its breath. And then—  
  
"Thomas has the Snitch! Gryffindor wins!" The crowd below exploded. Sirius and Remus were screaming themselves hoarse.  
  
"Hey, where did James go?" asked Lily. They searched the field for him. Harry just grinned. He knew exactlywhat he was up to.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Do you guys have the flowers?" James asked Fred and George.  
  
"Yep. Here you go, lover boy," said Fred, handing James the bouquet.  
  
"Thanks for your help," replied James. Then he turned, and zoomed away on his broom.  
  
"Good luck, James!" called Fred and George. James waved back and yelled, "Thanks!"  
  
"Look! There he is!" said Remus, pointing at James. He sped toward them, and hovered near Lily. Then he got off his broom and handed her the flowers.  
  
"Thank you James! They're beautiful!" said Lily. She hugged him tightly.  
  
Hermione whispered into Harry's ear. "Step One complete."  
  
All right! They've finished Step One! Woo-hoo! They will undergo step two in the next chapter. At least now we know how Lily feels. Thanks for reading my fic, and don't forget to write a review! Have a nice day! 


	7. Step Two of Parental Guidance

Disclaimer: HARRY POTTER, characters, names and related indicia are trademarks of Warner Bros. and J.K. Rowling. I do not own Mission Impossible or Back to the Future either. I do not own anything.  
  
A/N: This entire story has been edited! I wrote it two years ago, and I saw some spots where I could improve things. I hope you enjoy it!  
  
Chapter 7: Step Two of Parental Guidance  
  
"Oooh! Lily! This is proof! James definitely likes you!" cried Hermione. Lily was blushing furiously. The whole school now knew about what James had done for Lily.  
  
"Karen! We're just friends!" cried Lily. She had started to blush a deeper shade of red.  
  
"Come on! Lily! He flew over to you and gave you flowers!" said Hermione, who was lying on her bed with a dreamy look on her face. "How romantic!"  
  
"Oh please! He probably did that in return for the help I've been giving him on Cheering Charms!"  
  
"Honestly, Lily! Are you blind? He-is-in-love-with-you!"  
  
"Oh come off it. Let's go downstairs. I need to finish my Transfiguration essay."  
  
The girls made her way downstairs to the common room. Harry and Ron were at a table finishing up their Defense Against the Dark Arts essays. Lily left for the Library. Then suddenly Hermione had a brainstorm.  
  
"Daniel!" she cried. Harry looked up.  
  
"Hi Karen."  
  
"I have an idea for Step Two," she replied.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Aww...James!" said Sirius, wiping non-existent tears from his eyes. "This is so sweet!" James laughed.  
  
"Shut up, Sirius." Step Two was to write a poem for Lily. Harry and Hermione had told him about it that morning. This is what he came up with:  
  
Your eyes are green like emeralds  
  
Your hair is red like rubies  
  
You are perfect in every way  
  
You mean everything to me  
  
Please meet me at the Quidditch Field tonight at eight.  
  
-James  
  
"I especially love the references to precious gems," added Sirius.  
  
"Knock it off," James said, as he threw a chocolate frog at Sirius.  
  
By the time James and Sirius reached the Great Hall, the owls came in to deliver the mail. Frank Longbottom had gotten a small package. He opened it, and took out a Remembrall, like Neville had in his first year.  
  
"What's this?" asked Frank.  
  
"It's a Remembrall. I got one in my first year," replied Neville, his mouth full of cornflakes.  
  
"Oh, at Beauxbatons?"  
  
"Huh? Oh! Yeah! Yeah, at Beauxbatons."  
  
"Hmm...I wonder what I've forgotten."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
James looked over at Lily, who was at the other end of the table. He turned back to his breakfast with a smile on his face.  
  
"Hey, lover boy!" whispered Sirius. James was broken away from the trance, and turned to Sirius.  
  
"What?" asked James.  
  
"Friday is the, you know..." and pointed at Remus. James nodded. Remus did look rather pale. They would have to plan everything later.  
  
Their first class was Divination. They made their way up to the North Tower, and were exhausted by the time they reached the classroom.  
  
"Who's the Divination teacher?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Professor Trelawney," said Sirius. Hermione frowned.  
  
"But I don't think she really knows what she's doing," said Remus.  
  
"I hate the smell of the room. And it's really hot in there," said James. Harry, Ron, and Hermione could not agree more. Just then, a ladder descended from the circular door in the ceiling.  
  
It didn't go nearly as bad as usual. Professor Trelawney didn't know who Harry really was, so he didn't have to see her close to tears whenever she looked at him.  
  
Later, after dinner, Harry pulled James aside.  
  
"Are you forgetting something?"  
  
"Er, I don't think so," replied James thoughtfully.  
  
"The letter to Lily!" Harry cried.  
  
"Oh, yeah! How could I forget?"  
  
"Come on, James," said Harry, as he and James walked up to the Owelry.  
  
Well, how did you like this chapter? I got the idea of writing a poem from my friend Helene. Thanks, Helene!!! About the next few chapters, some things will come up that you probably didn't expect. Please write a review! I love reading your comments. Thanks a bunch, and have a nice day! :) 


	8. Sleeping Draught

Disclaimer: HARRY POTTER, characters, names and related indicia are trademarks of Warner Bros. and J.K. Rowling. I do not own Mission Impossible or Back to the Future either. I do not own anything.  
  
A/N: This entire story has been edited! I wrote it two years ago, and I saw some spots where I could improve things. I hope you enjoy it!  
  
Chapter 8: Sleeping Draught  
  
When James came into the Great Hall, he looked extremely nervous. He was trying very hard not to look at Lily; he might do something stupid.  
  
"Prongs, are you okay?" Remus asked James as he turned away from his book. James slumped down into his seat.  
  
"You look a little pale," said Sirius.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm fine," replied James quietly. He was too nervous to eat. Instead, he took out his Charms book, and propped it up against the milk jug.  
  
"Okay, James, now I know something's wrong. You never do homework during breakfast!" said Sirius, pointing at the book.  
  
"I...sent the poem," James said inaudibly.  
  
"Huh? Sorry, I didn't catch that..." said Sirius.  
  
"I sent the poem!" cried James as he crossed his arms on the table and buried his face in them.  
  
"Oooh," replied Sirius, understanding. Remus began buttering some toast. Then he pinched James.  
  
"Hey—mmph!" When James looked up to yell, Remus had stuffed the toast into his mouth.  
  
"Sorry, James, but I know for a fact that when you're nervous, you don't eat anything. And I thought it would be a good idea to break that little habit of yours."  
  
"Fanks," said James, his mouth full of toast.  
  
"Anytime," replied Remus, turning back to his book.  
  
Then the mail came. Owls came bursting through the open windows. James took a quick glance over at Lily. She was opening the letter he had sent her.  
  
"Daniel!" James whispered, sinking lower into his seat.  
  
"What?" replied Harry, who was trying to eat his porridge.  
  
"What's Lily doing?" asked James, with only his bright red forehead visible. Harry looked over at her.  
  
"Hey, James! She's smiling!"  
  
"Really?" asked James, trying to see her.  
  
"Yeah! Oh, and look, she's coming this way!" said Harry, his voice full of amusement.  
  
"WHAT?" he cried. He sat up, and saw that Harry was right. She walked up to him.  
  
"Hi James." She said, with a slight tinge in her cheeks. She was holding the letter.  
  
"Hi Lily!" he said, probably too enthusiastically. Harry slapped his forehead. Sometimes his dad could be so thick. Lily laughed.  
  
"Thanks for the poem, James," she replied, still blushing. "And yes, I'll meet you later."  
  
"Great!" exclaimed James, once again, too enthusiastically. He had the biggest smile on his face.  
  
"See you later then," said Lily, smiling at him.  
  
"Yeah. See you later," replied James dreamily. Then Lily walked away.  
  
"James, you're absolutely tactless!" cried Sirius teasingly.  
  
"What?" asked James.  
  
"Well, you spoke a bit...too eagerly," replied Remus.  
  
"Oh, yeah," replied James, and they all started to laugh. "Well, it didn't turn out as badly as I thought it would." Then he began eating his cornflakes.  
  
"Oh, good, you've recovered your appetite," said Sirius. James laughed.  
  
"Well, Prongs, as long as you don't mess anything up, this plan will might actually work!" said Remus.  
  
"Yeah, it might," said James.  
  
"Come on, let's go. We'll be late for Transfiguration," said Remus, getting up from his seat and grabbing his bag.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hermione, Lily, James, Remus, and Sirius were the only ones that were able to transfigure their whistles into canaries.  
  
"Excellent! Thirty points to Gryffindor!" said Professor McGonagall, beaming at them. When Harry and Ron tried it, their canaries turned out all right, but they stayed the same color as the whistle.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey Padfoot, let's meet in the dorm at eight. We can plan what we're doing tomorrow," James whispered during their Charms lesson.  
  
"Okay," said Sirius. Then he started laughing. James was staring at Lily again. "Yoo-hoo! Prongs! Earth to Prongs!" he said, waving his hand in front of James's face. James snapped back to reality.  
  
"Oh, yeah, sorry. We need to find a way to make Daniel, Devon, Derek, Zach, Josh, and Evan stay in the Common Room."  
  
"How about a bit of Sleeping Draught in their pumpkin juice?" Sirius suggested.  
  
"Excellent," said James. "But we have to do it really carefully. Make sure to get to dinner early to put the Sleeping Draught in."  
  
"All right. Hold on, let's get Remus to lead them in, and make them sit in the seats with the 'special' goblets," said Sirius, grinning.  
  
"Excellent. You go ahead and tell him after the lesson."  
  
"Prongs, I think we're too clever for our own good."  
  
"Yes, I believe we are."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"James! Quick! They're coming!" cried Sirius, jumping up and down at the entrance of the Great Hall. James tipped in the last of the Sleeping Draught into a goblet.  
  
"Hi guys!" said Sirius, who was stifling his laughter.  
  
"Er, hi, Sirius...are you okay?" asked Harry, worriedly.  
  
"Oh, he's fine," said Remus, waving away Harry's concern. "Come on, let's go take our seats."  
  
"Hello!" said James, as they walked toward their usual spots at the table. "Daniel, buddy! Why don't you sit here next to me? Oh, and you can sit here, Derek!" he said, pointing to two seats.  
  
"Yeah, and Evan, you sit here, and Devon can sit here!" said Peter, doing the same.  
  
"Come on, Zach, you sit here. And Josh, you sit here!" said Sirius. All four of the Marauders were grinning.  
  
'There's something really weird going on..." thought Harry, helping himself to a dinner roll.  
  
"Man, I'm thirsty," said Sirius. Then he held up his goblet. "You know what? I'd like to propose a toast. To Daniel, Derek, Devon, Zach, Josh, and Evan!"  
  
"To Daniel, Derek, Devon, Zach, Josh, and Evan!" the Marauders exclaimed. They clunked their goblets together, and they all drank. Then, in the blink of an eye, the boys from Beauxbatons fell asleep. They had planned to get to dinner early, so that they would not have any witnesses.  
  
"Excellent!" said Sirius.  
  
"Brilliant," said James.  
  
"Hey, Peter fell asleep!" cried Remus. They looked over at Peter. Then they turned to James.  
  
"Oh. Oops..." replied James whipping out his wand. "Ennervate." Peter woke up.  
  
"What happened?" cried Peter, as he looked around wildly.  
  
"Sorry, Wormtail. I guess I put Sleeping Draught in one goblet too many..." said James. Then they all started laughing.  
  
"Oh well. Let's eat, and then carry these guys up to the common room," said Sirius.  
  
Well, how did you like this chapter? I got the idea of writing a poem from my friend Helene. Thanks, Helene!!! About the next few chapters, some things will come up that you probably didn't expect. Please write a review! I love reading your comments. Thanks a bunch, and have a nice day! :) 


	9. Mission Impossible

Disclaimer: HARRY POTTER, characters, names and related indicia are trademarks of Warner Bros. and J.K. Rowling. I do not own Mission Impossible or Back to the Future either. I do not own anything.  
  
A/N: This entire story has been edited! I wrote it two years ago, and I saw some spots where I could improve things. I hope you enjoy it!  
  
Chapter 9: Mission Impossible  
  
"This is too hard," said Sirius, who was trying to drag Ron. "Magic up some stretchers, will you, Prongs?"  
  
James conjured up six stretchers for the boys, and, using Wingardium Leviosa, safely brought them to the Gryffindor Common Room. The Marauders left them on the couches in front of the fire, and retreated to the dormitory.  
  
"All right, I'd like to call this meeting to order!" said James. But Remus, Sirius, and Peter were busy talking and eating chocolate frogs.  
  
"Order!" cried James, as he threw a pillow at Sirius. But then he ducked, and it hit Peter instead.  
  
"Hey!" said Peter, rubbing his head.  
  
"Well, now that I've got your attention, I'd like to call this meeting to order!" said James, his hands gripping the armrests of the chair he was sitting in.  
  
"Yes, sir!" said Remus, Peter and Sirius in unison and saluting.  
  
"Very funny," James retorted. "Well...I have bad news. Sirius and I got into a bit of trouble with Filch last week...we went down to the kitchens for some midnight snacking..."  
  
"And that smarmy old bat caught us and told us to turn out our pockets," continued Sirius.  
  
"So he confiscated the Marauder's map," said James, smiling sheepishly.  
  
"Oh, great," said Remus.  
  
"So what's the plan now?" asked Peter.  
  
"That's a good question," said Sirius.  
  
"Well, I was thinking...you guys could come with me to Quidditch practice, and hide under the cloak. And before everyone else leaves, I'll pretend that I left something in the locker room, and go to the shack with you guys."  
  
"Good plan James," said Remus. "I reckon we should do that from now on. You know, since the map is gone and all."  
  
"We'll try to nick it from Filch's office the next chance we get," said Sirius. "But right now, Prongs has a little rendezvous with Lily."  
  
"Come on, James, she's waiting for you!" said Peter.  
  
"What are you going to say to her, anyway?" asked Remus.  
  
"Er, I dunno..." replied James.  
  
"Oh well, that's okay Prongs. Just make sure you don't say anything stupid," said Sirius.  
  
"Thanks for your 'help', guys..." said James, laughing. "Well, I guess I'll be going now..."  
  
"Good luck, Prongs!" yelled Sirius, as he walked out the door.  
  
"Yeah, good luck, James!" called Remus.  
  
"Break a leg!" hollered Peter. Remus and Sirius threw chocolate frogs at him.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Okay, I'll just say 'Lily, I'm in love with you'. No, no, that's being too forward. 'Lily, I really like you'. Yeah. That's it. 'Lily, I really like you'..." James repeated this to himself on the way to the Quidditch field. He saw Lily waiting for him. He smiled.  
  
"Lily!" James called. She looked at him and smiled too.  
  
"Hello James!" said Lily. He jogged up to her.  
  
"James, why did you want me to meet you here?" she asked.  
  
"Well, I wanted to tell you that I..." replied James. He suddenly felt butterflies in his stomach.  
  
"Yes?" asked Lily.  
  
"...I...I... really..." he said.  
  
"Go on," said Lily, smiling.  
  
"I...I really..." and then he thought, 'No, I can't tell her now...!' So he said something stupid.  
  
"What was the History of Magic assignment again?"  
  
Lily frowned. But then she forced a smile anyway.  
  
"We have to write two scrolls of parchment about the Giant Wars."  
  
"Oh, right, thanks, Lily."  
  
"I'll see you later, James." Lily left the Quidditch field for Gryffindor Tower.  
  
He was so mad at himself what he had just told her. By the time he got the guts to tell her the truth, she was gone.  
  
"I AM SUCH AN IDIOT!!!" James cried. "This was my perfect chance, and he blew it. After everything Daniel and Karen have done for me. I really messed up this time..."  
  
Then he walked up to Gryffindor Tower, all alone.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"James! What happened? Lily just burst through the portrait hole looking furious!" said Sirius, who was waiting for him in the common room with Remus and Peter.  
  
"She walked up to the Girls' Dorms and slammed the door!" cried Peter, looking concerned.  
  
"James...what happened?" asked Remus, with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"I...I couldn't tell her...I asked her about the History of Magic assignment instead," replied James. Then he sat down on the couch in front of the fire, put his face in his hands, and shook his head.  
  
"WHAT?" cried Sirius, looking bewildered.  
  
"I'm going to go tell her the truth. Right now," said James, getting up from the couch.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you..." said Remus mysteriously.  
  
"Why not?" asked James, looking at Remus suspiciously.  
  
"Never mind," said Remus. James walked up to Lily's Dorm Room and knocked on the door.  
  
"Lily! I need to talk to you!" yelled James. "Lily!"  
  
"What is it now, James?" said Lily behind the door. "You've forgotten the potions assignment as well?"  
  
"Lily! I need to talk to you!" he said again, this time, pounding on the door. Hermione opened the door.  
  
"Oh, Karen! Can you tell Lily to talk to me?" James asked. Hermione glared at him. Then she took out her wand, turned him into a duck, and slammed the door in his face. James pecked at their door helplessly. Then Remus came up and did the counter-charm.  
  
"Told you so..." said Remus.  
  
"I really messed up this time..." said James as he slumped onto the floor.  
  
Aww...poor James...what's going to happen next? Read on and you'll find out. But before you do, please write a review! Thanks a lot! Have a great day! :) 


	10. The Whomping Willow

Disclaimer: HARRY POTTER, characters, names and related indicia are trademarks of Warner Bros. and J.K. Rowling. I do not own Mission Impossible or Back to the Future either. I do not own anything.  
  
A/N: This entire story has been edited! I wrote it two years ago, and I saw some spots where I could improve things. I hope you enjoy it!  
  
Chapter 10: The Whomping Willow  
  
The next day, James waited in the common room for Lily. When Lily came out of the dorm, she strode past him and didn't look at him. James got up from his seat.  
  
"Lily! I have to talk to you!" he cried, catching up to her. But she continued to ignore him. "Lily, I have to tell you something!" She walked faster.  
  
"Lily!" James called. She continued to ignore him. He followed her all the way down to the Great Hall. When she sat down, James took the chair next to her, spinning it around so he could rest his arms on the back of the chair.  
  
"Lily! Will you just hear me out?" he asked impatiently. Lily turned to him, and looked into his eyes. He stared right back, gazing into her magnificent green eyes. She looked as if she was on the verge of tears.  
  
"I hate you, James Potter," she said quietly, and she got up and walked out of the Great Hall. Everyone turned to James and stared. He just sighed and moved to sit down next to Sirius. He couldn't go chase after her again; it would just make things worse.  
  
"It'll get better, Prongs," said Sirius reassuringly, and clapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"I really hope so..." replied James, burying his face in his hands, shaking his head miserably.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
During Care of Magical Creatures, James had gotten so tense about his situation between himself and Lily, that he hexed Snape. And for once, Snape wasn't being his usual snickering self; he was simply asking James for some help with his Niffler. James was given detention for an unprovoked attack. So he would have to miss Quidditch practice, and Sirius, Remus, and Peter would have to go into the Whomping Willow by themselves.  
  
"Scrubbing bedpans...ugh ..." sighed James.  
  
"Ah, don't worry, James. I've done that millions of times," said Sirius. "It's not nearly as bad as it seems. Well, the smell is pretty unbearable, and...never mind, forget it." James punched Sirius in his shoulder.  
  
"Thanks, Sirius, I can always count on you to cheer me up," replied James sarcastically.  
  
"Anytime, Jamesy-boy, anytime."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
During dinner, Ron jumped up from his seat. Harry, Hermione, Draco, Neville, Fred and George looked at him with puzzled looks on their faces.  
  
"Ro-oh, sorry, Derek, what's wrong?" asked Harry.  
  
"What happened yesterday?" he cried.  
  
"Derek! Are you okay?" said Neville.  
  
"Tell me! What happened yesterday? I can't remember anything that happened after dinner!" he cried, grabbing Harry by his shoulders and shaking him.  
  
"Derek! Calm down!" replied Harry, who was getting very dizzy.  
  
"You know, I can't remember anything either," said Neville thoughtfully.  
  
"Neither can I..." said Draco.  
  
"Can ANYONE remember ANYTHING?" asked Ron. All of them shook their heads.  
  
"I just remember James, Remus, Sirius and Peter acting really weird..." said Fred.  
  
"Yeah! And we all drank from the goblets and..." said George, then Hermione interrupted.  
  
"They must have put Sleeping Draught into your drinks," she said simply.  
  
"WHAT?" cried Neville.  
  
"But why?" asked Ron. "Why would they want us to fall asleep?"  
  
"I dunno..." said Harry. "Maybe they wanted to be alone or something."  
  
Hermione pondered for a moment and looked up at the ceiling. Then she had a sudden brainstorm: 'Tonight is supposed to be a Full Moon!' Hermione gasped. They stared at her.  
  
"Derek! Daniel! Let's go!" she cried, getting up and grabbing her bag.  
  
"What? Why?" asked Ron.  
  
"Just follow me! We'll meet you guys in the common room tonight," she added, looking at Neville, Fred, George and Draco. They ran out of the Great Hall.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hermione! What are we doing in the library?" asked Harry.  
  
"Ssssh! Quick! Over here!" she steered them into a quiet corner.  
  
"Hermione, what's going on?" asked Ron with a bewildered look on his face.  
  
"It's a Full Moon tonight!" she cried.  
  
"So?" said Ron. Harry elbowed him.  
  
"Remus!" Harry cried. Ron gulped.  
  
"I forgot all about that! So, you think THAT'S why they made us fall asleep?" he asked. "To plan everything?"  
  
"I'd bet Harry's Firebolt on it." she replied.  
  
"Oh, not my Firebolt..." said Harry. Ron laughed.  
  
"Well, we really don't have anything to worry about, though. They probably have it under control," said Harry.  
  
"Yeah, they probably do," agreed Ron. Hermione bit her lip.  
  
" I hope so."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
James was busy scrubbing the bedpans in the Hospital Wing. Sirius was right, the smell WAS unbearable.  
  
"Only a dozen more bedpans to go..." said James sadly.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were busy stuffing the Marauder's Map and Invisibility Cloak into their robes. Remus looked really tired.  
  
"Hey, Moony, you okay?" asked Peter.  
  
"Oh, yes. I'm fine." Replied Remus. "Come on, let's go."  
  
They walked out of the Common Room, and walked toward the grounds. They didn't use the cloak yet, since the Gryffindors didn't have to be back in the common room until nine o' clock.  
  
As they turned the corner, Lily was walking out of the girl's bathroom. When she saw Sirius, she quickly went back inside and shut the door, hoping to avoid James and his friends. The bathroom door had a tiny broken window, and Lily assumed that Peeves had thrown a rock at it or something. She was able to see and hear them, so she could leave with no interruptions. Then she saw that James wasn't with Sirius and Peter, and remembered that he received a detention during Care of Magical Creatures. But where was Remus?  
  
Then she saw Severus came down the corridor after them. The two of them were completely unaware of Snape's presence. Snape took the opportunity to get the Marauders back. He aimed his wand at Sirius, and muttered a curse. Suddenly, angry red boils sprouted all over Sirius's body.  
  
"Aargh!" he bellowed, and turned around to see who had done it. He saw Snape standing there, laughing. Sirius performed the counter-curse, and then lunged at Snape. As they fought, Peter screamed for them to stop. When Peter finally broke them up, Sirius's lip was bleeding, and Snape had a black eye. They got up, and Sirius wiped his lip with his sleeve.  
  
"You slimy toe rag!" Sirius roared, and he attempted to attack Snape again. But Peter grabbed the back of his robes.  
  
"Sirius! Stop! Let's go!" cried Peter.  
  
"Wait. I need to ask Black a question," said Snape.  
  
"What? You give him boils and expect him to answer a question for you?" asked Peter, bewildered.  
  
"You shut up, Pettigrew," snarled Snape.  
  
"You go, I'll meet you in a second," snarled Sirius, not taking his eyes off Snape. Peter hesitated. "Go on! I swear I won't do anything."  
  
"Don't worry, I won't touch him," said Snape, holding up his hand as if swearing an oath.  
  
"Fine...but if there is ANY fighting, I'm going to report BOTH of you to Dumbledore. I'm not kidding," warned Peter.  
  
"Yes, yes," said Snape, waving away Peter's warning. "I swear, no fighting." Peter glared at Snape, and then walked away to the Quidditch field. Then Sirius rounded on Snape.  
  
"What do you want?" Sirius growled.  
  
"I want to know where you four go off to every month," said Snape.  
  
"What, you've been stalking us?" asked Sirius angrily.  
  
"No, I've just noticed a pattern. I saw Lupin walking across the grounds with Madam Pomfrey earlier. I'd simply like to know where he's going, and why the rest of you follow him."  
  
Sirius was about to give him a completely bogus story, but then he had an idea.  
  
"Do you really want to know?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Yes," answered Snape.  
  
"Go to the Whomping Willow. Grab a branch, and prod the knot on the tree. There will be a tunnel. Crawl into the tunnel, and you'll see."  
  
"Are you tricking me, Black?" asked Snape suspiciously.  
  
"No, Snape. I'm telling you the truth. Go ahead, use Veritaserum on me, I don't care. I'm telling the truth," said Sirius calmly. Snape saw that he wasn't bluffing.  
  
"Whatever, Black," retorted Snape.  
  
"Whatever, Snape," said Sirius, mocking him.  
  
Then they left through opposite corridors. Sirius ran off toward the Quidditch field. Lily, on the other hand, was completely stunned. She knew all about Remus being a werewolf. She had found out years ago. And she realized that tonight was a Full Moon. She figured that the tunnel in the Whomping Willow led to wherever Remus transformed. She had to tell someone. She had to help Severus.  
  
She ran down the corridor, and then she ran straight into James, who was coming out of the Hospital Wing.  
  
"Sorry!" she said hastily, not knowing whom she ran into.  
  
"That's okay," said James. Then Lily realized who it was.  
  
"James!" she cried.  
  
"Oh good, you're talking to me now," he said happily.  
  
"James! Sirius told Severus to go to the Whomping Willow!" she cried.  
  
"WHAT?" he yelled. "How do you know about that?"  
  
"I overheard them talking in the hall. There's no time to explain! You have to stop them, James!"  
  
"Thanks Lily!" he turned to leave, but then he turned around and looked at Lily.  
  
"Wait. Before anything else happens, I want to tell you something."  
  
"What is it?" she asked. She looked at him sadly.  
  
"I really like you, Lily."  
  
"WHAT?" Lily exclaimed. James laughed.  
  
"I was trying to tell you that yesterday."  
  
"You were?"  
  
"Yeah. I was just so nervous...and well, I wasn't thinking properly. Will you forgive me?"  
  
"Oh James! I really like you too!" she cried. She gave him a big hug. Then they stared into each other's eyes. James leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. Lily beamed at him. Then James remembered what he had to do.  
  
"I've got to go Lily. Thanks." He hugged her again, and ran off.  
  
"Good luck, James!" she cried.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
James ran down to the Whomping Willow. He was running faster than he had ever run before. By the time he had reached the Whomping Willow, he saw that they had already entered. The tree was still, and he saw a tree branch by the knot. He, Sirius, Remus and Peter didn't use a branch to get in. Peter just transformed into a rat, and prodded the knot. That only meant one thing: Snape was already inside the tunnel. He rushed inside of the tunnel, panting. But he kept moving, desperate to get Snape out of there. Soon enough, he saw Snape. He was near the entrance of the Shrieking Shack. James grabbed him just in time.  
  
"What's wrong with you, Potter?" Snape snarled. James ignored him.  
  
"PADFOOT! Block the entrance!" James screamed. Sirius was in his dog form, and he obediently blocked the entrance. But not before Snape could catch a glimpse of the werewolf.  
  
"Run! Get out!" James said as he pushed Snape out. "Go! Hurry!"  
  
Snape did as he was told, and ran the other way. James came in, and he turned into his Animagi form: a stag. He helped Sirius calm Remus down.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
At dawn, the Marauders were finally able to get back to the castle. As they walked, they discussed the night's events.  
  
"What were you thinking?" James demanded.  
  
"It was only a joke!"cried Sirius.  
  
"What happened?"asked Peter.  
  
"Sirius, the great stupid prat, told Snape how to get into the Shrieking Shack!"cried James.  
  
"WHAT?"exclaimed Remus.  
  
"I didn't think he would take it seriously..."said Sirius quietly.  
  
"Well, he did, Padfoot, and now he's going to tell Dumbledore."  
  
"He doesn't know that we're animagi, does he?"asked Peter.  
  
"Nah, I don't think he does. I think he only saw Remus. "  
  
"James, how did you find out, anyway?"asked Sirius.  
  
"Well, actually, Lily told me..."  
  
"How did she find out?"asked Remus.  
  
"She said she heard you talking in the hall,"replied James.  
  
But before James could get into more detail, they saw Dumbledore waiting for them on the steps to the Hogwarts entrance.  
  
"Let's talk in my office," said Dumbledore. He didn't appear angry, which was a very good sign. They followed Dumbledore, and came to the stone gargoyle in front of his office.  
  
"Fizzing Whizzbees," said Dumbledore.  
  
Uh oh! Looks like they're in big trouble! What will happen? And WOOHOO! James finally told Lily the truth! Finally! Please write a review! Thanks! Have a nice day! :) 


	11. Back to the Future

Disclaimer: HARRY POTTER, characters, names and related indicia are trademarks of Warner Bros. and J.K. Rowling. I do not own Mission Impossible or Back to the Future either. I do not own anything.  
  
A/N: This entire story has been edited! I wrote it two years ago, and I saw some spots where I could improve things. I hope you enjoy it!  
  
Chapter 11: Back to the Future  
  
"This is it, Prongs, we're done for!" yelped Sirius. James was speechless. Remus was looking pale and tired. Peter looked as if he were about to faint. The headmaster had conjured up four squashy arm chairs in front of his desk. They sat down, and Dumbledore spoke.  
  
"I heard a very interesting story from Severus yesterday," said Dumbledore. Sirius looked down at his feet and shifted guiltily in his seat.  
  
"It was my fault, Professor," said Sirius quietly.  
  
"That's what I heard from Severus. Do you have any idea of how dangerous it was, telling Severus about that entrance in the Whomping Willow?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes, sir. I wasn't thinking, sir," replied Sirius.  
  
"Not only did you put Severus in danger, but you put yourself, James, and Peter in danger. And Remus. Severus saw Remus in his werewolf state. Now he is one of the few that know about Remus's secret. And I am wondering, how in the world did you boys ever find out about it?"  
  
"Remus didn't tell us," said Sirius.  
  
"Yes, Professor, they figured it out," replied Remus.  
  
"Your cleverness has gotten you four into a lot of trouble," said Dumbledore, sternly. "I hope you understand how serious the situation is."  
  
"Yes, sir," they replied.  
  
"Sir, has Severus told anyone else about it?" asked Remus.  
  
"No, Mister Lupin, Severus has been sworn to secrecy," replied Dumbledore. "Now, each of you will be serving detentions for two weeks."  
  
"That's all?" piped up Peter, not believing his ears.  
  
"Yes, Mister Pettigrew, unless you would like further punishment," replied Dumbledore, smiling.  
  
"Oh, no, sir," said Peter, who was turning very red.  
  
"But Professor, why aren't you expelling me?" asked Sirius. "I mean..."  
  
"I understand, Mister Black. I am not expelling you because I believe in second chances."  
  
"Thank you, Professor," said Sirius, looking very grateful.  
  
"You're welcome, Sirius," said Dumbledore. "Ah, now, you boys must be hungry. Go on to breakfast. And will you please do me a favor?"  
  
"Yes, sir," they replied.  
  
"Will you please send up the Beauxbatons students?"  
  
"Yes, sir," they replied again in unison.  
  
"Thank you. Well, off you go, then!" They walked out of Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Man, we were really lucky," said Sirius.  
  
"Yeah. It's a good thing Dumbledore believes in second chances," said James. They all walked down to the Great Hall silently after that, stunned about their luck. They saw the Beauxbatons students, sitting down and talking.  
  
"Hey, Daniel, Dumbledore wants all of you to go up to his office," said James.  
  
"Oh, thanks, James," said Harry. They got up, and made their way to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"I wonder what he wants us for..." said Ron.  
  
"Yeah, me too," said Harry.  
  
"Are we in trouble?" asked Neville.  
  
"No, I don't think so..." said Hermione.  
  
"Erm...we might be..." said Fred, grinning.  
  
"Oh, great," said Draco.  
  
"We, er, put a Canary Cream in Filch's dessert yesterday," said George, who was stifling his laughter.  
  
"It was really cool, though," said Fred. Hermione gave them a disapproving look.  
  
"Oh, but it was wrong, very, very wrong indeed." added George quickly.  
  
"But why does he want all of us?" asked Draco.  
  
"Maybe it's about something else," said Neville.  
  
When they had reached Dumbledore's office, Dumbledore was waiting outside for them, smiling.  
  
"Good morning!" exclaimed Dumbledore. "I have wonderful news." They all looked at each other, and breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"I received the new Time-Turner in the post this morning." said Dumbledore cheerfully. But they didn't respond the way he expected them to. "What's the matter?"  
  
"Sorry, Professor," said Hermione. "It's just that, well, we'll miss being here."  
  
"I understand, Miss Granger," said Dumbledore sympathetically. "But you cannot stay here. You belong in the future. What would happen to our futures without all of you? You can all come to my office tomorrow morning to get home. For now, enjoy your stay. You are excused."  
  
"Thank you, Professor," they replied in unison, and they left his office.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
They found James and his friends still sitting in the Great Hall waiting for them.  
  
"Hey! What happened?" asked James.  
  
"We, er, have to leave tomorrow," said Harry, not looking at James.  
  
"WHAT?" exclaimed Sirius.  
  
"You can't leave!" cried Remus.  
  
"Sorry," said Harry sadly.  
  
"Well then, we'll just have to spend the whole day together," said Sirius.  
  
"So, did you and Lily patch things up?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yeah," said James, and a wide grin spread across his face.  
  
"That's wonderful," said Hermione. "I'm sorry about turning you into a duck."  
  
"Oh, don't worry, I deserved it!" said James, laughing.  
  
"Ah, here comes Mrs. Potter now!" cried Sirius. Lily walked up to Sirius, waved her wand, and turned him into a duck.  
  
"So, what have I missed?" asked Lily, as though there WASN'T a duck currently waddling on the Gryffindor table eating Harry's cornflakes.  
  
"All of the Beauxbatons students are leaving," said Remus sadly, as he performed the counter-charm on Sirius. Sirius returned to his human form, sitting on the table. Sirius stood up to get out of Harry's cereal bowl.  
  
"Oh no!" cried Lily. "You can't leave! Things won't be the same without you! Why do you have to go?"  
  
"We have to go back because it was only a week-long student exchange...thing," Ron lied. The others nodded.  
  
"It was cut short because we have to get back for...umm...Quidditch," said Harry. "We're all on the team. It was a student exchange program for only our Quidditch team," said Harry.  
  
"Good one," Ron whispered.  
  
"Well, let's go to the Common Room, and we can spend all afternoon together," said James.  
  
"Anyone up for a game of Exploding Snap?" asked Remus.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
They finally made it up to the Common Room (after being pelted with grapes by Peeves), and they settled themselves on the comfy sofas. Peter had fallen asleep, while Fred and George went off to nick some food in the kitchens. Neville and Frank were playing a game of Gobstones, and both of them were covered in green goo. Hermione and Lily were sitting in front of the fire, reminiscing over the past week. Malfoy was out on the Quidditch field with the rest of the Gryffindor team, riding one of the school brooms. Meanwhile, Remus and Ron were playing exploding Snap, with Sirius doing the commentary.  
  
"Oooh, I wouldn't do that if I were you..." said Sirius.  
  
"Why not?" asked Ron as he moved his game piece. Then the piece exploded.  
  
"That's why," replied Sirius. Ron wiped soot off his nose.  
  
"Best three out of five?" Ron asked Remus sheepishly.  
  
"Oh, alright..." said Remus. "Whoever wins is the supreme ruler of the world."  
  
"Oh, bring it on," replied Ron.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
On the other side of the room, Harry and James were busy multiplying chocolate frogs.  
  
"Can you believe we only started with one chocolate frog?" asked James, who was buried waist-deep in chocolate frogs.  
  
"Wow, I think I'll be able to finish off my wizard card collection," said Harry. When they frog pile got up to their shoulders, they emerged from beneath the pile and jumped on top as though it were a pile of leaves.  
  
"Do you reckon we should give them out now?" asked James.  
  
"Nah, not yet," said Harry, and the two of them grinned. They hastily began shoving the chocolate into their mouths and compared wizard cards.  
  
"Look, I got Godric Gryffindor..." said Harry, looking at the picture of the big, brawny man with long blond hair like a mane.  
  
"Daniel! That's the rarest card of all!" exclaimed James. Then he opened another chocolate frog. "Wait a second...here's another one!" They both began opening as many of the chocolates as they could, and every single one of them revealed the Godric Gryffindor card.  
  
"I don't believe it!" said Harry.  
  
"The one card we started out with must have been a Gryffindor card!" said James.  
  
"Brilliant!" said Harry, as he shoved another chocolate into his mouth.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Man, things will never be the same around here without you guys," said Sirius miserably. The boys were up in their dorm. He was sitting on an armchair, and when things got too quiet; he would throw chocolate frogs at people.  
  
"Yeah. Thanks for everything, guys," said James, opening another chocolate frog.  
  
"Hey, we should be thanking all of you," replied Harry.  
  
"For what?" asked Remus.  
  
"For slipping sleeping draught in our pumpkin juice!" replied Ron, making everyone laugh.  
  
"So...you found out about that, huh?" asked Remus.  
  
"Actually, it was Karen," said Ron.  
  
"Does that girl know everything?" asked James.  
  
"You have no idea..." said Harry, Ron, Draco and Neville.  
  
James looked out the window. It was almost sunset.  
  
"Er, sorry guys, we have to go," said Peter, who had finally woken up.  
  
"Why?" asked Neville, who was rubbing his head. Sirius had tried to pass a chocolate frog to him, and it had hit him upside the head instead. ("Oops, sorry, Evan...")  
  
"Detention," said James quickly. The others nodded.  
  
"Aww...well, see you tomorrow," said Neville sadly, and began opening the chocolate frog that had beamed him seconds before.  
  
"See you! Don't leave without saying goodbye!" said Sirius, and they walked out through the portrait hole.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Wake up!" cried James, who was jumping on Harry's bed.  
  
"Hey! James! Cut it out!" said Harry, laughing. He took out the pillow from under his head and threw it at James.  
  
"Ouch."  
  
"Daniel! Get up! We'll miss breakfast!"  
  
"All right, all right," said Harry, lifting his hands in surrender. "I'll meet you in the common room."  
  
"Alright, but hurry! If we don't get down to breakfast soon, the Slytherins will nick all of the chocolate muffins!" cried James, as he bounded down the stairs toward the common room. Harry laughed.  
  
He had been debating with himself all week about whether or not he should at least warn James about making Pettigrew his secret-keeper. But he thought about the consequences. So many things had gone wrong, and he didn't want to make things worse by altering the future. Everything could turn out perfectly, but, then again, everything could turn out horribly wrong. He decided that he didn't want to take that chance. He had lost so many dear friends already, and he couldn't afford to lose anymore.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dumbledore talked to Hermione in the hall, and told her to tell the others to meet outside his office at noon. It was a quarter to twelve when they decided to exchange their goodbyes.  
  
"I'm going to miss you so much!" said Lily, hugging Hermione.  
  
"I'll miss you too, Lily!"  
  
"Please owl me!"  
  
"I'll try," replied Hermione sadly.  
  
"Bye, Frank!" cried Neville.  
  
"See you, Evan! Good luck!" said Frank.  
  
"I wish you the best of luck, Dan," said James as he gave him a big bear hug. Harry hugged him back tightly, and tried to fight back tears.  
  
"Thanks," said Harry. "You too." Sirius looked at all of them happily, and yanked their collars.  
  
"GROUP HUG!" he cried. Nobody complained. They said their last goodbyes, and decided that it was time to go.  
  
"Bye everyone!" said Ron.  
  
"BYE!" they exclaimed. Harry looked at his parents together, one last time, smiled, and turned away.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
They saw Dumbledore waiting for them outside his office, smiling. They smiled back feebly. He took a Time-Turner out of his pocket. It had an extremely long chain attached to it. He picked up the chain, and threw it around their necks.  
  
"It was nice having you here," said Dumbledore jovially. "But I know I'll be seeing you again very soon." He turned the Time-Turner several times, and, soon enough, 1975 was gone.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
They woke up, lying on the floor in the middle of the corridor. There was a crowd surrounding them.  
  
"Are you all right?" asked a voice. It was Dumbledore's. He smiled up at them.  
  
"Yes, Professor," said Harry, getting up. He helped the rest of them up. Dumbledore turned to the students surrounding them.  
  
"Don't worry, everybody, they're all right. And hurry! You don't want to be late for class!" Then he turned to Harry. "Are you sure all of you are all right? Do you need to go to the Hospital Wing?"  
  
"No, Professor, it's alright," said George, rubbing his head.  
  
"I'll take your word for it. Well, you should get to class. You don't want to be late now, do you?"  
  
They turned around, and hurried off to their classes. People were constantly questioning them about what happened that morning. They just told the truth.  
  
"Oh, well, we actually went back in time, to 1975, in fact, and we had to lie and say that we were a Quidditch team from Beauxbatons. We ended up doing a bit of matchmaking, and everything turned out fine in the end. And Hermione had to go to Divination!" Ron laughed at the unconvinced faces of the third-year Gryffindors. "It's all true, you know!" he called after them as they walked away.  
  
At dinner, Draco walked up to their table, sat down, and began to eat. The Gryffindors gave him strange looks.  
  
"What?" asked Malfoy. Then Ron elbowed him.  
  
"Oh!" he cried, and his cheeks turned red. He made up an excuse. "I just want to make sure that, you know, what happened wasn't a dream."  
  
"It wasn't," said George.  
  
"Yeah, it all happened!" said Neville.  
  
"Alright. Just wondering," said Draco, and he retreated to the Slytherin table looking quite embarrassed.  
  
"Well, that was strange," said Fred.  
  
"I agree," said Hermione. "You know, for a while, I thought Malfoy was starting to act...well...nice." Ron shivered.  
  
"Is that possible?" he asked.  
  
"Well, I guess some things never change," said Harry wisely.  
  
THE END  
  
Alright! They didn't get expelled! "It's a good thing Dumbledore believes in second chances..." :) Here's an inside scoop: In the last chapter, the Willow incident happened on a Friday. Although I didn't write the exact date, it was pretty accurate. You see, I did a bit of research on Full Moons, and I found out that there was indeed a Full Moon on FRIDAY, October 17th, 1975. Freaky, huh? Hehe. And don't worry, folks, there's another chapter after this. It's the Epilogue. Please write a review and tell me what you think! Thanks a bunch, and have a nice day! :) 


	12. Epilogue

Disclaimer: HARRY POTTER, characters, names and related indicia are trademarks of Warner Bros. and J.K. Rowling. I do not own Mission Impossible or Back to the Future either. I do not own anything.  
  
A/N: This entire story has been edited! I wrote it two years ago, and I saw some spots where I could improve things. I hope you enjoy it!  
  
Chapter 12: Epilogue  
  
"Hey, Hermione, have you given up on Time-Turner's yet?" asked Harry, grinning.  
  
"Yes, and this time, I mean it," swore Hermione. "If that sort of thing happens again, we might do something dangerous."  
  
"Oh, NOW you learn that," Ron teased. "Honestly, Hermione, I thought you were the smart one."  
  
"Oh, shut up, Ron," said Hermione, laughing. "I'm serious. I give up." Then there was a tapping at the window. It was Hedwig.  
  
"Oh, she has a letter!" said Hermione. Harry opened the window, and let Hedwig in.  
  
"Hey, it's from Snuffles!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
You know, the strangest thing happened to me yesterday. I was thinking about my years at Hogwarts, and I remember a friend I had. His name was Daniel Porter, and he was from Beauxbatons. He looked alot like you. He had a bunch of friends with him, and I remember two of them who looked like Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George. They were Derek Hunter and Karen Blake. It's really very odd. I owled Remus, and he remembers them too. Thought I ought to share that with you. Oh, I better go, Buckbeak's hungry. Hope to see you soon.  
  
--Snuffles  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione just looked at each other and grinned.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
LATER THAT SUMMER...  
  
"Happy Birthday, Neville!" said his grandmother.  
  
"Thank, Gran," he replied happily. He was in an exceptionally good mood today, because it was his Birthday, and they were going to go visit his parents.  
  
"Come on, Neville, hurry and eat your breakfast. We need to leave soon."  
  
Neville walked to the table and sat down. His breakfast consisted of his favorite things: sausages, eggs, and pancakes. When he finished his breakfast, he went back to his room and got ready. His grandmother was getting the fire started, and she took out some Floo Powder.  
  
"Neville!" called his grandmother.  
  
"Coming!" he cried, and he stumbled down the staircase. "Ouch." He went up to the fire, and yelled, loudly and clearly, "St. Mungo's!"  
  
When they got there, they walked down a long, white hall, towards his parents' room. They spoke to the doctor, asking for permission to go in.  
  
The doctor led them into the room, and Neville saw his father, smiling at him. Then he got up. His father walked up to him. He beamed at Neville, and hugged him for the first time since he could remember.  
  
"It's Evan! It's Evan!" he cried, jumping up and down. He began to cry, and squeezed Neville harder. "I've missed you so much, Evan! Why didn't you owl me?"  
  
Neville was shocked. 'He remembered me!' he thought ecstatically. Then he began to cry too. But they were tears of joy. He had never been so happy in his life. It was better than helping Gryffindor win the House Cup in his first year, or standing up to Malfoy. He hugged his father back, never wanting to let go. It was the best present he had ever received.  
  
Aw...didn't that just touch your heart? sob I hope you liked my whole story. It was loads of fun writing it. Thanks for the great reviews! You made all the writing worth it. Thank you soooooooooo much! Just because I'm done with this story, doesn't mean I won't stop writing fan fics. I'll keep on writing. Count on it. ;) Oh, and don't forget to leave a review! Thanks a bunch, and have a nice day! :) 


End file.
